Co jeśli nie karma
by Mongruad
Summary: W gabinecie Toma Riddle'a pojawia się niespodziewany gość.


Jeśli kojarzycie mój nick, pewnie wiecie też, że radośnie tworzę wybujałe alternatywy. Na co padło tym razem... Pewnie po tym rozdziale-wstępie będziecie już w stanie przynajmniej częściowo określić, więc nie zamierzam od początku psuć zabawy.

* * *

 **1**

— Wejść! — rozległo się w odpowiedzi na pukanie. Riddle nawet nie podniósł głowy, gdy ciężkie drzwi z malowanego drewna otwarły się i do jego gabinetu wślizgnął się sługa.

— Przybył do pana gość. Nalega na natychmiastowe spotkanie. — Czarodziej skłonił się w pas i pozostał już w tej pozycji, mówiąc ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i dłońmi splecionymi za ugiętymi plecami.

— Kto to jest? — mruknął Riddle bez cienia zainteresowania.

— Nie wiem, panie. Nie odpowiedział na moje pytania.

Riddle zmarszczył brwi. Czystokrwiści mieli w zwyczaju traktować z arogancją, często wręcz pogardą ludzi o niższym statusie.

— Może powinieneś go w takim razie znać! — Zatrzasnął książkę, którą wcześniej czytał, nie troszcząc się o umieszczenie między stronnicami zakładki. — To nie żaden włóczęga mam nadzieję. No cóż — przeciągnął słowo, językiem zwilżył wargi w momencie zastanowienia — wprowadź go, wysłucham, co ma do powiedzenia.

Sługa z wyszeptanym „Tak jest" wycofał się na korytarz i zaraz zabrzmiały pospieszne kroki. Oddalały się.

Riddle zrelaksował się w fotelu. Ze swojego miejsca mógł objąć wzrokiem niemal cały gabinet. Przepych — tym słowem można było określić wnętrze. Może do tego wrażenia nie dokładały się zasłaniające większą część ścian regały wypełnione woluminami, za które niejeden czarnoksiężnik oddałby dłoń i jeszcze kawałek przedramienia, ale portrety realistycznych wymiarów oprawione w pozłacane ramy już tak.

Nie sprzątał z biurka niczego, gdy przyjmował gości. Pozwalał drogocennym artefaktom leżeć i kusić oczy, fiolkom o nieznanej zawartości budzić zastanowienie. Tym razem również nie usunął z widoku ani jednej rzeczy.

Drzwi uchyliły się nieznaczenie.

— Panie, przyprowadziłem gościa — zabrzmiało przez szczelinę.

— Wprowadź go.

Mężczyzna, który przekroczył w następnej chwili próg gabinetu z pewnością nie obracał się w tych samych kręgach co on, więc nie był też kimś, kogo jego sługa powinien znać. Zapamiętałby twarz o tak groźnym wyrazie, gdyby widział ją kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Witam pana — odezwał się Riddle. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyszedł zza biurka, widząc, że jego gość już zmierza w jego stronę. Gdy tylko pokonał dzielące ich metry, Riddle wyciągnął do niego rękę. — Tom Riddle. Kogo mam przyjemność dziś gościć?

— Harry Potter.

Miał mocny uścisk i suchą, ciepłą dłoń. Gdyby Riddle chciał go ocenić tylko na tej podstawie, powiedziałby, że miał do czynienia z człowiekiem uczciwym. Nie podobał mu się jednak jego wzrok, jakiś nieokreślony szczegół w wyrazie twarzy.

Emanował od niego mdły, słodkawy zapach krwi wyczuwalny nawet w przesiąkniętym perfumą powietrzu gabinetu.

Riddle spojrzał na podłogę akurat by zobaczyć, jak kropla krwi spadła z lewej dłoni przybysza i rozchlapała się na polerowanym parkiecie.

— Krwawi pan na moją podłogę — zauważył, mierząc Pottera spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu. Tego wieczoru nie miał fantazji, by udawać zatroskanego gospodarza. Skąd Potter przyszedł i co go spotkało po drodze… Riddle wierzył, że miał ciekawsze tematy rozważań.

Potter uniósł brwi. Nie złagodziło to w żaden sposób ponurego wyrazu na jego twarzy.

— Tak, wiem. Nie zaproponuje mi pan, żebym usiadł, panie Riddle?

— Proszę bardzo. — Czarnoksiężnik machnął ręką, pozwalając gościowi wybrać, czy wolał zająć miejsce naprzeciw niego przy biurku czy może w którymś z foteli o wygiętych nogach. — Nalegam jednak, żeby nie poplamił pan krwią tapicerki.

— Dołożę wszelkich starań. — I czy w jego głosie nie czaiła się drwina?

Kiedy Riddle wrócił za biurko, Potter opadł na jeden z foteli, wyciągając wygodnie nogi przed siebie. Zakrwawioną dłoń położył na kolanach, drugą swobodnie przerzucił przez oparcie. Sługa odebrał od niego płaszcz w holu, nic jednak nie zostało zrobione z jego niedokładnie wytartymi z błota butami.

— Naprawdę ciężko było mi pana znaleźć — powiedział Potter. — Tymczasem pilnie potrzebuję konsultacji w pewnej sprawie.

— Nie wyobrażam sobie, co może pana do mnie sprowadzać, panie Potter.

— Domyślam się, że nie. Słyszał pan może kiedyś o czymś nazywanym „karma"?

— Religia nigdy nie była przedmiotem moich badań, panie Potter. Obawiam się, że źle pan trafił — stwierdził sucho Riddle i już był gotowy pożegnać niespodziewanego gościa.

Potter potrząsnął głową i okulary zjechały mu niżej na nosie.

— Źle mnie pan zrozumiał! Nie mówię o opatrzności ani o nagrodzie czy karze za nasze czyny… Kto miałby to oceniać i w jaki sposób? Świat jest najlepszym dowodem, że nic takiego nie istnieje… — Uśmiechnął się z kwaśno.

— Jeśli źle zrozumiałem, to tym bardziej nalegam, żeby wyjaśnił pan, co takiego ma na myśli.

— Na pana biurku leży zmieniacz czasu — zauważył Potter. — Nie będzie pan go w stanie jednak użyć do zmieniania rzeczywistości, ponieważ żyjemy w rzeczywistości już zmienionej. Doszedł już pan do tego przykrego wniosku, prawda?

Riddle zawiesił wzrok na przedmiocie. Artefakt był nowy, trafił w jego ręce od razu, zaraz po skonstruowaniu go. A jednak jego brzegi były obtłuczone, a szkło przecinała gruba rysa, niemal pęknięcie. Zmieniacze nigdy się nie zmieniały, wyjaśnił mu jego kontakt.

— To tylko początkowy wniosek, nie poddawałbym się w tym miejscu — stwierdził nonszalancko Riddle. Niemal kręciło mu się w głowie od niekończącej się pętli, w którą wpadał przy każdej próbie rozważań, a na koniec był bliski rzucenia przedmiotem o ścianę z frustracji. _Bezużyteczne, wadliwe_ , chciał wykrzyczeć to twórcom.

— Nie zamierzam pana zniechęcać. — Potter kiwnął głową, jakby w zrozumieniu. — Zauważył pan pewnie w swoich rozważaniach, że cokolwiek zrobi podróżnik w czasie, wyda się, że czas w pewien sposób na to odpowiada.

Riddle skinął głową i Potter kontynuował:

— Dzieje się tak, niezależnie co zrobi i ile razy zrobi. Zdaje mu się, że już osiągnął swój cel i nastąpiła zmiana, kiedy okazuje się, że wydarzenia toczą się w ten sam sposób, co wcześniej. Zastanawiam się czasem, czy naprawdę, czy może jednak to złudzenie… — Potter urwał. — I tutaj pojawia się powód, dla którego pana szukałem.

— Słucham.

— Artefakt. Potrzebny mi artefakt, który tę wątpliwość by rozwiał. Do eksperymentu, rozumie pan, w końcu to jedno zajęcie nas łączy. Zakładam, że będzie pan w stanie mi pomóc. W zamian zaoferuję wynik — uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozbrajająco i nijak to nie pasowało to usposobienia, które prezentował do tej pory — który być może posunie do przodu pana rozważania.

— Coś czułego na zmianę w linii czasu… — powiedział na głos Riddle, już zaczynając myśleć, analizować wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek słyszał w choćby podobnym duchu.

— Dokładnie tak, panie Riddle.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, Riddle zaczął stukać palcami w blat biurka.

— Kontakt? — zażądał Riddle.

— Sowa powinna mnie znaleźć prędzej czy później — stwierdził Potter. Wstał z fotela i wygładził szatę. — Nie będę zajmował panu więcej czasu. Zgaduję, że zapamiętał pan moje nazwisko? Mogę je zapisać dla pana.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Znaleźli się naprzeciw siebie, żeby dobrym zwyczajem uścisnąć sobie dłonie na pożegnanie.

— Znakomicie. I jeszcze jedno, prawie o tym zapomniałem…

Riddle czekał, aż dokończy zdanie. Zdarzyło się to tak szybko, że ledwo dostrzegł, jak ręka drugiego wystrzeliła w jego stronę, w kierunku jego gardła. Szarpnął się do tyłu, sądząc, że czarodziej spróbuje go udusić.

Cichy, metaliczny brzęk i błysk srebra w powietrzu uświadomiły mu, co się stało, zanim poczuł, jak nacisk na jego karku wzmocnił się, by zaraz zniknąć. Medalion został zerwany z jego szyi.

Medalion Slytherina.

Błyskawicznie sięgnął po różdżkę. Drugi jednak odbił jego klątwę, jakby tylko na to czekał.

— A to po to, żeby pan o mnie nie zapomniał, panie Riddle. Choć to równie ciekawy artefakt.

W następnej chwili zniknął.

 _Jak?!_ , chciał zażądać Riddle, ale tylko zacisnął dłonie w pięści w bezsilnej furii. Magowie z portretów łypali w jego stronę z niepokojem.


End file.
